After Dawn Breaks
by PandoraXD
Summary: Through Jaspers eyes, the story of what happened after breaking dawn and the tragic events that followed.
1. Exit of the Cullens

Pain ripped its way through my chest once more. Agony, pure agony. Since she died, well died again, i just can't cope. My brother Edward was also lost as was his wife, Bella and my sister Rosalie. The only ones left are me, Jasper, Emmett, My mother and father Carlisle and Esme and Renesmee but they left. They couldn't bear the pain.

My talent was always controlling emotions, but when she died, i just could not controll it. She was my life. The only one who can bear to be near me now is my brother Emmett and that is only because he feels exactly the same way. I send out a vibe of heart wrenching screaming and burning, its all i can feel since i watched her die that way. My darling Alice, they worked around you, didnt they? Working on your weaknesses of looking out for everyone else. You didnt think to check to see if the Volturi would come for you.

That was always their plan. Calm and comfort us, see how strong my lovesd powers were and then use them. Those Sick Bastards. They have ruined everything. She died infront of us, in our home! Obviously Rosalie and Bella reacted to their sister but i was paralysed. I hate myself every day for the fact that i did nothing! But how could I? I could feel all her pain, and mine at the same time. It took weeks wfor me to be able to blink. I couldn't shut my eyes. I thank any God that will listen for the fact that I do not sleep, how could i have handled the nightmares as well as the day visions.

The Volturi wanted to show they had power over us and all vampires by killing Renesmee. We told Carlisle and Esme to leave, Arrow would never hurt him. Take the child and run for dear life. My father shed bloody tears as he tore the last 2 women in our lives away from us but he had to, the guilt he felt landed on top of my pile of emotions and has stayed with me ever since that night 1 year ago tonight.

But now things must change, Emmett says we cannot go on this way, not only is it not human of us it's just not right. How could i give up everything we worked for as a family and as a couple?

Emmett not only gives off misery now, but vengence!

I know now what he wants and why he wants me at my best... How can i say no to a brother who needs me?...

And so this is where my life begins... Jasper and Emmett Cullen are long gone...

I dont even know what we are now, who we are.

But they took everything from us...

Now its our turn!


	2. The truth behind Red eyes

Jane is an exceptional actress. The way she acted so aggitated by walking away, absolutely superb acting skills, truly she knew she would burn my darling Alice infront of me not a week later. The wolves are away now, on the hunt for the Volturi, more specifically, that bitch Jane. Her power is incredible but she took pleasure in burning them inside and out. She took an old classic plank of wood on fire to Bella and Rose and my family turned to dust whilst Alice burned mentally. Her mental powers only make her more vunerable to others which is why Edward can see her visions so clearly too. The Volturi came for us not one week after, surely they had been watching us as the wolves had been forced to depart after sights of Corpses across the town and further away from us.

Poor Esme and Carlisle. They had to flee the scene like cowards but only to protect the family that was being burnt to ashes before them. My poor mother wept red tears as they departed. As a vampire it may be easy to hide emotions, but not from me!

My father felt his heart break and the remainders of a human soul shater inside him. Venow in his blood set on fire and as his children died he felt their pain much like i did but only more viscious and violent.

Now, Emmett, how clever is he? Heart broken and all man and muscles. Did he jump in for the kill of the bitch who murdered his heart in cold blood before his eyes? No no, my brother went around the back straight away and killed 2 young vampire followers, sent a very clear message, this is not over. And he let them pass. Actually let them go. Red eyes stung the night sky and as the Volturi shot one last look over their cloaked shoulders i know they did not miss them. I could feel a cold shver and even a feel of fear among some as they fled.

So after all this, whose afraid now?

My brother pauses breifly to let me grieve, well to us a year may be brief to pause for an immortal lover. But now my mind is right and though i can steal feel the pain the time has come to carry on. To begin again as a new. The soldier and the Muscle, who would leave us alive? Ha, soon they will realise their mistake as we are already hungry. Ready and waiting.


	3. Back to school

Back to school...

The people swirled around Emmett and I as we walked through the doors, sad eyes, soft smile and gracious glances away from us from some. But obviously there are others. Mike Newton bounded up the corridors at us. Anger and blame poured through his blood and I could almost smell venom, only a phrase, the idiot is still human and a stupid one at that to not only storm at 2 strong brothers, but 2 vampire brothers.

"It was always you!" He yelled at me directly, Emmett came to my side and backed me up but the dick continued to yell at me only. "You hurt her before, remember the piano, you think we didnt find out? And now shes dead? Its your fault you stupid fucking freak!" He softened slightly but I could tell it was false as he turned to my brother. He intended to hit Emmetts weakest point, not a good idea.

"How can you let him go on, Bella died because of him, so did your brother and sister... So did your girlfriend!" Emmett grabbed the cuff of his dull blue shirt and lifted him off the schools entrance carpet that we hadnt yet passed.

"Alright you little fuck! Now im gonna say this nicely, Once!" His eyes were practically glowing golden and to a human he had adrenaline flowing but too me I knew that heat of venom in the veins burning at you to do more. To accept your vampire nature. "My family is the most important thung on this fucking planet and I've just lost half of them, through no fault of Jasper" I liked hearing that it wasnt my fault, we both felt it was our own so to be told just because we survived we weren't to blame was an almost nice feeling. "So you ever try to turn on him again you best not be looking to me for support, 'cos I will rip yoiur head off and crush you like the little shit you are... Now FUCK OFF!"

Girls around us giggled and looked longingly at Emmett's muscles rippling as he put Mike down. He looked like a figure of a man, a glow surrounded him that made everyone stare in awe but i knew that feeling so stirring up my feelings of rage i turned and threw the doors softly for me crashing on the wall but hard enough to impress humans and marched out. It was good to feel again. Who knew being around humans would give me some human emotion. Emmett on time shouted "Jasper man wait" I heard his footsteps as he turned to Mike and said

"Now look what you've done dickhead" he marched towards the door and i heard Mike gulp, I'm not sure if that was my vampire sense or just the fact he was really a whimp but all the same. Anger was good for me, it made me hungry. Emmett smiled down at me and as he ran i heard the echo, "Let's go brother"

And so hunting we go, but only not for animals anymore... Mike best watch it...


	4. I played along

Venom still raced through Emmetts veins, although he wouldnt admit it outoad the rush kind of turned him on. Interesting. Neither of us had felt that feeling for such a long time.

I longed to feel Alice in my arms again. Just once. Was it to much to ask that i could spend an eternity with my immortal lover? Obviously. Blood welled in my eyes at the thought.

We sped up the hill that held a spirit if its own to me, we landed directly in the middle. I knew what he wanted, Emmett was excited. So was I.

I smelled that scent, so sweet yet bitter. I hadn't tasted it in so long. Not long after meeting Alice had I given up blood and now, as i ran forward instictively, it was going to be mine once again.

The smell of open wound from needles hit me first like a wave of dark pleasure making me stop. Pausing to take the scene in. Then the weed and alcohol hit me to and i smiled slyly to myself. I knew the pleasure of feeding off those who are drunk or high. The feeling passes slightly and goes into the consumer. To be me and Emmett today.

Closing in on 4 of them. I looked towards Emmett as trees whirled by us, he mouthed 'the girls first' at me. 2 girls and 2 boys awaited us. The lust was thick in the air and washed over me making me smirk. And we stopped. Stood together and looked towards the girls.

Emmett removed his shirt slowly, while stepping towards them. They sensed him and as he stood there, sparkling enough to rival jewels, they were entranced. Stopping what they were doing immediatley they walked towards us. One of the girls noticed me standing to the side and turned to me. The feel of lust was coming toward me from her and I dmild sadly knowing I did not want anything she could give me but blood. But I played along.

I wrapped one arm around her waist in a quick and graceful movement that excited her. I placed my other hand on the side of a face that I have no memory of, purely because i do not care who she is. She was beautiful, but not to me. But i played along. My lips of ice cold marble touched her cheek, then her warm and soft lips. She shivered against me. She was in ecstasy almost. I enjoyed feeling close to her, I had not experienced warmth in so long, I loved it. But not enough to want her anymore than for blood. But i played along.

I continued to kiss her softly for a few moments before i heard a slight gasp from the girl in Emmetts direction and felt the wave of fear and pleasure from both of them. I leaned down to the girls neck, I rolled my tounge over the vein lightly causing a delicate moan to eescape her lips but that was all before I gave over and allowed my fangs into her neck. Loving every moment I allowed her to fall slightly to the ground. Loving the thrill of the kill but then it was over.

The thirst began to burn me and I looked to Emmett. He beckoned me quickly. There they were. The 2 boys. I wonder what they will be like in comparison to just falling at our feet.

Lets find out...


End file.
